Good Things Never End
by StArCAtcheR17
Summary: The final episode of Supernatural. End scenes. Sam and Dean realize they can't live out of each other's back pockets for the rest of their lives, but is there a compromise?


**Hey all!**

**No worries, I am still working on Band Camp. It's just coming along slowly. So...in other news I read the alternate pilot script for Supernatural and was like, "How should the last episode end?" So, regardless of how many seasons the show continues for, I figure it should end like this.**

**Dean, Cas and Sam find a way to close the gates of hell...and in a twist of fate, of heaven as well...**

**Cas chooses Team Free Will above heaven (Of COURSE!)...but loses his grace in the process. An angel can't stay on Earth if the gates of heaven are locked...**

**Sam meets a girl (probably someone from the FBI who can deal with his whole history and kick the boy's asses if she needs to)...**

**And the brothers have to come to grips with the fact that they can't live in each other's back pockets the rest of their lives...**

**Now to the good stuff! Dean/Cas if you want to read it that way! (I do!)**

* * *

"Supernatural: Last Episode"

Act Four

EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD STREET – NIGHT

_Dean and Sam stand underneath a flickering street lamp in front of a small old-fashioned house. Similar houses line the street on either side. All the house windows are lit and emit a welcoming glow as if good things are waiting inside._

_Dean leans against the Impala and gives his brother a look._

DEAN

…I've been thinking, Sam, and I don't think you should come with.

SAM

What?

_Dean rubs the back of his neck, unsure how to start the conversation._

DEAN

You could be happy here. Or, at least as happy as a hunter is likely to get. Annabel is a real nice girl. FBI too. If anybody can take care of a moose like you, it's her.

_Sam shoots his brother a look but turns back to the house as if he is thinking the same thing._

SAM

Look, Dean, I've tried it. Hell, we've _both_ tried it. The apple pie life…being normal. Doesn't work.

DEAN

I'm not so sure about that. For me, well, Lisa was never really right—you know? I'm a hunter, through and through. I think I've learned that by now at least. It's kinda the closest I get to happy. But you? You've always wanted this and you nearly had it at Stanford.

SAM

Because that worked out so well.

DEAN

We closed the gates, dude. Demons? Gone. Angels? Locked up in isolation. It's just the regular monster of the week left nowadays. Look—I want you to have this. I mean, sure, you're my brother and we'll always have each other's backs but—aren't brothers supposed to tell each other to go after what they want? Live their dreams and crap like that? When did we forget that? You can be my brother and I can still be a hunter. It's not exclusive.

_A beat. Sam hesitates, torn._

SAM

Being a hunter is part of my life too though. I think, after all this time, I can finally accept that. Funny it took so long actually. Do you think there's a compromise in there somewhere?

DEAN

_(with a laugh)_

I sometimes think my middle name is compromise.

SAM

I've still got Bobby's book collection. You could always give me a call if you and Cas need anything.

_Dean does a double take at Castiel's name._

DEAN

Cas?

_Sam snorts like he can't believe his brother is STILL that dense._

SAM

Of course. Ex-angel just turned human? What do you think he's gonna do—get a job at the local library?

DEAN

But hunt? That's dangerous.

SAM

You seriously did not just say that. The nerdy angel dude can still kick your ass, human or not.

DEAN

_(with a grin)_

True.

_Dean's mouth quirks and his eyes become distant, like his contemplating the idea._

SAM

You're coming home for Christmas though.

DEAN

You're so bossy, Samantha. Tell you what—I'll come home if Annabel makes me some of her cherry pie. And, by the way, I don't share.

SAM

Jerk.

DEAN

Bitch.

_They stand…hands in their pockets and not making eye contact. Neither brother can bring himself to say the final goodbye._

_The front door of the house swings open and an attractive red-headed woman peers around the door._

ANNABEL

_(playful)_

Is that Dean out there? Should I grab my handcuffs?

DEAN

Love you too, Annabel!

_(in a side-voice to Sam)_

Kind of kinky though, huh? That one is going to keep you busy. Trust me.

_Sam smacks Dean on the shoulder._

SAM

Get out. Cas probably needs his pillows fluffed and we both know hospital foods sucks. Trust me, you do not want his first experience with human food to be hospital jello.

DEAN

_(clearing his throat)_

You know I love you, right, Sammy?

_A smile stretches across Sam's face like he can't believe they've actually made it to this moment._

SAM

Sure I do. And I love you too—you're my older brother, Dean. And my best friend.

_Dean, having about all he can stand as far as chick-flick moments go, brushes off Sam's hug._

DEAN

Save it for Annabel, lover boy.

SAM

Right. Well, until next time.

DEAN

_(pulling open the car door)_

You bet.

_Camera switches to Sam's expression as he watches his brother leave. He looks…content. Not entirely happy, but close enough._

_Camera PANS to the Impala as it speeds down the street. The blare of some heavy metal track pumps from the windows._

_Sam turns around walks back to the house. He opens the front door and his smile starts to reach his eyes._

End scene.

* * *

OVER BLACK—

**A month later…**

INT. SAM AND ANNABEL'S HOUSE—AFTERNOON

_Sam is seated at a desk in the house study, a law book open before him. The study looks well lived in, like Sam spends a lot of time in it._

_Annabel appears in the doorway, phone in hand._

ANNABEL

It's for you.

SAM

_(grabbing the phone)_

Hello?

DEAN

_(answers in a crackly voice like the connection is bad)_

Sammy! How's it hanging?

SAM

You never call to talk.

DEAN

Damn right. How do I kill a kelpie?

SAM

Just a sec…

INT. HOUSE —ADJOINING ROOM — MOMENTS LATER

_Bookshelves take up every possible space in the room. Many of the volumes are old and dusty and several of the covers are etched in old-fashioned fonts and gold ink._

Camera PANS to the books.

_Magick Mysterie…Book of Ceremonial Magic…Daemonolgie…._

SAM

_(flipping through the pages of one particular volume)_

Did you try a silver bullet?

DEAN

Dude. Really? Cas already did that. Like yesterday.

SAM

Wait. It says something about a saddle and bridle…you might be riding this thing back to the lake.

DEAN

_(with a barely suppressed chuckle)_

As in the reverse cowgirl?

SAM

Do you ever plan on growing up?

DEAN

Nah. You know me, Sammy. I'm like Peter Pan.

SAM

But with more sex.

DEAN

You'd have to ask Cas about that.

SAM

Plugging my ears…

DEAN

Ha. Sounds good. Anyway, gotta go, Sammy. By the way, thank Annabel for the ID's would you?

SAM

She's an enabler. You n' Cas have got badge numbers now and everything.

DEAN

You're just jealous.

SAM

Right.

DEAN

Uh—real quick—Cas is making those hand gestures that secretly mean I'm being an ass, you know how he gets—you had a test right? Law of something or other?

SAM

(with an eye roll)

You mean my civil procedure test?

DEAN

Sure.

SAM

Straight A's, dude.

DEAN

_(proudly)_

Nerd. Okay, gotta go for real now. Bye Sammy.

_The line disconnects. Sam returns to his law books, the corner of his mouth tilting like he's imagining what Dean is up to._

* * *

INT. MOTEL — ROOM — MOMENTS LATER

_Somewhere in rural America…_

_Cas and Dean stand by a bed. Dean loads a duffle bag full of weapons while Cas watches. Castiel is wearing his own leather jacket, black t-shirt and work boots. He looks almost human...if there wasn't something about the way he still stands...like he could spring into battle at any moment. _

DEAN

You ready for this?

CAS

_(snapping a shotgun into place)_

You have to ask?

DEAN

_(with a laugh)_

Well, let's go then, partner. We've got work to do.

_The motel room door slams shut as they exit and the scene dissolves to black._

The End.

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
